Percy Jackson and the Year in Hogwarts
by Iwillwreckyou
Summary: Yet another Percy and friends go to Hogwarts! Warning: there will be Percy/Annabeth, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, and some Grover/Juniper
1. Chapter 1

"So what do I do?" I asked Chiron. My head hurt. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I felt the same way that I felt years ago when I found out that the Greek gods weren't just myths.

My name is Percy Jackson. I'm a half blood, the son of a god and a mortal. My godly parent is Poseidon. My mortal parent is my mom, Sally Jackson. She's the nicest woman in the world, but I won't get into that now.

"I want you, Annabeth, and Grover to go to a wizarding school in Scotland. Once there, I want you to protect three students from an evil wizard that wants them dead. Their names are Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. You mustn't let anyone know who you rally are."

"So let me clear this up," I began, "there are wizards, which are supposed to be secret from the general public, and three of them are in danger."

Chiron sighed. "More than three, but you are only supposed to protect the three I told you about. These people are wizards because they were blessed by Hecate to be magic. We have convinced Hecate to bless you three so you can, ah, fit in."

"First I find out that the Greek gods are real. Then I find out that Roman gods are real. Now I find out that there are magic wizards. What's next? Are the Egyptian deities real, too?"

"Let's not get into that right now." Chiron said uncomfortably. "Now, do you accept your mission?"

"Alright. I'll protect these three people from danger, as long as Grover and Annabeth accept too."

"They already have, you were the only one left to convince."

"Ok, so when are we going to Scotland? And before you ask, no I am not going by plane."I said. There were a million questions swarming around his head, but I decided not to ask them for my own good.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on sending you by plane. You're going to be transported by Nico di Angelo. He'll shadow travel you to a place called Diagon Alley, which is in London. You'll get your school supplies there and stay in an inn called The Leaky Cauldron until September first. By then, you should have become accustomed to the wizarding way of life. I have already registered you in the school. You are exchange students from the Salem Institute of Magic in America. A group of wizards and witches who are in the know will take you to the train to school on the day you leave the inn. You'll be staying in the wizarding school, which is called Hogwarts, by the way, for a full school year" Chiron told me as if this was an everyday thing.

"Okay, but you still haven't told me when we leave." Percy said, "And I haven't gotten permission from mom."

"I've already asked her. She said yes as long as you IM her at least once a week," Chiron replied, "and you're leaving now. You're bags are packed with everything you need. Annabeth, Grover, and Nico are waiting right outside the door."

**So how is it? If you guys like it, then review. If you don't like it, review and tell me ****why. I'll continue the story if y'all like it. I don't own Percy Jackson and co.**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked outside. Once there, I saw my girlfriend and best friend Annabeth along with my other best friend Grover. There were also three rather large bags I had never seen before. Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades, was conversing with Annabeth and Grover in a low tone.

"So, are you guys ready?" I asked.

"Yeah," Grover replied, "I've said goodbye to Juniper and I've packed all of my tin cans."

After Grover had finished talking, my beautiful (this is so cheesy) girlfriend Annabeth started to talk. "I think I'm ready, but I'm still skeptical about all this wizardry stuff."

"You know, after all the surprises we've been through, I'm not that shocked to be honest." I said.

"So are you ready to go?" Nico asked. I almost jumped from surprise. I had almost forgot he was there.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Me, Grover and Annabeth replied in unison.

"Okay, so Percy, hold on to Annabeth's and my hand. And you, Annabeth, hold on to Grover's hand. Grover, you touch a bag. Make sure you don't let go of the bag. I'll take care of the rest."

I held Annabeth's and Nico's hand tightly. I didn't shadow travel that often, but when I did, I loved it.

I suddenly felt my self moving faster than the speed of light. It was extremely cold, and all that I could see in front of me was darkness. Some people, like Grover, hated it. People like me, on the other hand, loved it. It was extremely exhilarating. Almost as exhilarating as the fighting a titan with a personal hurricane. Trust me, I would know.

Suddenly, everything stopped moving. We were in the middle pf a busy road, with bustling shops on either side us. Grover's face looked green. Annabeth was smiling. She too loved the ride. Nico looked exhausted.

"I'll need to rest a while before I can go back to camp." He said. It sounded like he had just ran a marathon. He fainted on the spot.

"Do you know a place where we can rest? We're really tired." Annabeth told the first person she saw, who happened to be a very (and I mean very) tall redhead. He was walking alongside two much shorter looking people. One was a girl with bushy brown hair. The other was a scrawny boy with a peculiar shaped scar on his forehead.

"The Leaky Cauldron is just around the corner. Follow us, we're going there anyway. Need help with the kid?" The redhead said with a thick British accent.

"No it's okay. We can carry him ourselves. Thanks anyway." I told him quickly.

The boy and his friends led us to a rather dingy looking pub. Me and Grover held Nico and Annabeth dragged the bags along. The redhead and his friends went inside and we followed them. They led us to a table.

"Put him down here," the tall boy said, "if you want a room, just tell Tom the bartender. He's right over there." He said, pointing to a hump backed old man. "You won't need to carry him to your room, Tom can just magic him up.

"Thanks again," I said, "anyway, what're your names?"

"I'm Ronald Weasley. This is Hermione Granger," he said, indicating to the girl, "and this is Harry Potter, which you've already heard about, I 'spect. Well we'd better be off. Nice to meet you." The trio left us alone in the pub.

"I didn't expect it to be _that _easy to find them." Grover said. He seemed to have finally

recovered from his nausea.

**So how was it? Should I continue? Review and tell me please!**


End file.
